Our School
by daddysdingo
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percys school they are 16 and there will be teen Pregnancy this is my first story and i suck at summerys. Can some one explain how to add a second chapter I just added the new chapter at the end so you dont have to wait for the update
1. My first Day Part 1

**Our School**

**Hey this is my first story and I hope you don't think it sucks I'm a total percabeth freak and i hate authors notes but I might put in a thank you for reviews and I'd love I deas for futer chapter but I got lots of plans I promise I won't abandon this story I'll try to update every day so heres the story hope you like it Ps there both 16.**

**Disclaimer all rights go to Rick Riordan I own nothing.**

I took a deep breath as I walked into my school. I was so excited I was going to see my seaweed brain for the first time in 3 months I didn't tell him I was going to his school I wanted to surprise him. I walked into the office there was a fat woman wearing a bright pink shirt and jeans and a blue name tag that said Miss Miller.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase the new girl I was wondering where I could get my schedule and I.D." I said trying to sound happy my mother told me they when your nice to people they'll be nice back I knew this wouldn't work with kids but this woman I knew it would. Looked up at me and smiled sweetly. She reached over and grabbed a file off her desk with a pick sticky note on it that said Annabeth Chase tenth grade. She handed me the file and said

"Everything you need is in here your schedule you I.D., a school map incase you get lost and your gym uniform it's not required but you can take gym if you want some kids like gym." her voice was sweet like honey and her eyes twinkled when she looked at you I liked her already. I smiled and said

"Thank you um can I also have a guide just for today." I said I didn't think I'd get lost but I'd like to hear what they say about my boyfriend before they know who I am.

"Of course dear." the woman said and reached for a microphone flipped a switch and said

" Jamie Croad please come to the office Jamie Croad to the office." in less than a minute a girl wearing Aldo boots and carrying a coach handbag I didn't pay attention to the rest I just know it's designer she seems like a snotty rich girl.

"Jamie this is Annabeth she's new here it's your job to help her get around today." said her honey sweet voice was cold now and the twinkle in her eyes gone.

"Uh fine let's go Annabel." she said and walked out the door her heels where clicking louder than before she was stomping

"It's Annabeth." I said harshly once we were out the door.

"Whatever." I looked over her shoulder and noticed she was on her Iphone 5 facebooking some one but i couldn't see who just that they went replying.

"So what do you know about Percy Jackson." I said casually She stopped and turned to look at me

"how do you know about Percy." she questioned me

"Oh I just saw his name engraved in a swimming trophy." I said acting like I had no clue who he was.

"He's only the hottest guy in school he's also the captain of the swim team and my future boyfriend he's rejected everyone else and said he already has a girlfriend but he's lying he's just playing hard to get." She said like it was obvious I hate her so much and i haven't known her for two minutes. I heard the bell ring for the next class period considering i got there then end of period 3 and then I saw him. His jet black hair and sea green eyes that make a girl's heart melt. He was talking to a group of friends mostly guys but there were a few girls the boys girlfriends I guess since the guys and there arms around the girls waist who they were dating or at least i think there dating. I walked away from Jamie and walked up behind Percy and held my finger to my lips they all smirked except one who was just smiling I guess he might have seen a picture of me of Percy and known who i was while the others smirked thinking I'll ask him up and be shot down. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw me

"Annabeth!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I need to see if anyone will follow but even if I get 0 reviews I will continue the story please comment. I know this chapter sucks but I promise it'll get better but I have big plans for this story P.S. It will be rated T later on. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Pjo all rights go to Rick Riordan  
Disclaimer I don't own Romeo and Juliet all rights go to Shakespeare

Befor I could say anything he picked me up and spun me around and kissed me. I could almost feel everyone watching us.  
"Excuse me." I turned to see Paul Blofis Percy's step dad he smiled at me and said  
"Everyone get to class you will be late." Paul turned and walked back into his classroom. I hear heels clicking then someone grabbed my shoulder, it was Jamie she began to scream at me  
"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED **_**MY**_ **BOYFRIEND YOU WILL PAY CHASE!" **she turned to Percy and said "and you I'll see you later" she winked flirtatiously and walked away.  
I turned back to Percy and his face was red as a tomato and he practically had steam coming out of his ears. I grabbed his arm and said  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."  
Percy turned back to me and said  
"Yeah sorry, this is Jake and Hannah." He said motioning to the boy with the blond hair and the grey eyes like mine and the girl with raven black hair and dark brown eyes.  
"This is Kayla and Kyle," he motioned to the boy with blond hair and blue eyes and the girl with blond hair and brown eyes,  
"this is Brendon and Mackenzie and Kyle and Brandon they're fraternal twins." he said motioning to the boy with blond hair and blue eyes like brandons but their facial structures are different and the girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes."Hi I'm Annabeth Chase the new girl and Percy's girlfriend."  
There jaws dropped and they where looking at me like I was from Mars except for one Jake.  
"Um guys," Percy interrupted my thoughts "we should get to class or we'll be late."  
"Yeah I don't want to be late on my first day of school.  
"RIIIIINNG" the bell rung and we're all late  
"Great just great my 5th tardy now I'll have a detention." Percy yelled all the sudden one of the classroom doors swung open and a young teacher with short black hair and glasses stepped out of the room.

" another tardy I hate to do this but I have no choice detention for 5 tardies and another detention for screaming in the halls." the teacher looked disappointed I could tell he felt uncomfortable maybe he wasn't used to punishing students.

"Ok ." Percy and his friends all walked into the classroom but I didn't know where to go.

"Um excuse me can you tell me where reading is?" I asked before he could go back into the classroom.  
"This is readying why don't you take a seat next to ." He pointed to percy way in the back. I walked down to my seat and sat next to him."  
"Ok class take out your Romeo and Juliet books and read chapter 2 Annabeth read chapter 1." said quickly and returned to reading his book.

"Actually I have already read Romeo and Juliet." I said casually. looked up with his book his eyebrows were raised almost as high as his hairline he looked back down at his book and said

"Well then read chapter 2." he said quickly I could tell he was intrigued by his book so I didn't bother him. The rest of the class I passed notes to Percy he was next to me but No one was talking so would hear us.

"RRIINNNNNNG" the bell rang for lunch we walked into the lunchroom to be be approached instantly by Jamie.

"Hey Perc you wanna go on a date this friday just you and me in a big empty house alone we can have dinner rent a movie or something." she said in her most seductive voice. I reached over and slapped her.

"Back off my boyfriend." I yelled. She stood there stunned and I walked past her making sure I hit her shoulder with mine and pulled Percy behind me.  
**5 minutes Later**  
When me and Percy were walking to our seat next to Jake, Hannah, Mackenzie, Kyle, Brandon, and Kayla. When Jamie walked by and she spilled her tray of spaghetti on me. Very one in the cafeteria was staring at us I tackled her to the floor and we started punching fighting wrestling and one jock yelled "CHICK FIGHT!"

**Tell me if you want there to be no cussing in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Thanks for all the comments someone said that girls are not that dence well actually some girls i go to school with are but she'll back off this chapter and there is a surprise visitor this chapter.**  
**Disclaimer I don't own pjo all rights go to Rick Riordan**

I was sitting the office Jamie next to me and the principal was calling people from our contact list I would say our parents but I don't know who my contacts are.

"You two young ladies I am very disappointed in you I don't expect this kind of behavior from my students what is this commotion over anyway and you shouldn't be dealing with your problems with violence." The principal said (**NOTE: If you watch glee he's principle figgins but this is not a crossover it's just I imagine the principle to be like him NOT A GLEE CROSSOVER you don't need to know anything about glee**)

"She's trying to steal _MY _boyfriend so she spilled her plate of spaghetti all over me." I said practically yelling I'm still infuriated over what she did.

"We'll _you _didn't have to tackle me to the ground and beat me up." Jamie said pouting she's pathetic she's trying to get sympathy and she's trying to put all the blame on me.

"Oh like you didn't take part in that fight I have a black eye this says different." I said putting the bag of ice bag on my black eye.

"Yeah well you ripped out part of my hair the size of a silver dollar now I have a bald spot where my banges used to be!" Jamie said I could tell she was pissed off. All the sudden a tall blond woman carrying a bag from coach and black stilettos she took of her designer glasses to reveal green eyes that at the moment could turn you to stone.

"Ah you must be , Jamie's mother." Principal Figgins said politely.  
She was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and a petite brunette stepped in, Selena.

"Hi Principle Figgins I'm Annabeth's cousin, you really shouldn't punish Annabeth," She batted her eyes she was charm speaking

"It really isn't her fault it was all Jamies fault in fact you should suspend Jamie, I fear she will just cause more problems." Annabeth was thankful for Selena charm speaking Figgins into not suspending her but she also felt bad it wasn't _ALL _Jamies fault but she was still mad at Jamie so she let it slide she did not want any more drama.

"OK Jamie you are hereby suspended, Miss Chase you have a detention next Tuesday it is no longer up for discussion ladies you are dismissed go back to class, and Jamie collect you things." Principal Figgins stated and walked out of the office I turned to see Jamie and her mother in a state of shock both their mouths hanging wide open. I turned to Selena and smiled

"Thank you Selena my parents would be furious." I sated kinda blushing it was embarrassing be in trouble.

"No problem Annabeth any time and I'm moving into the city so anytime you wanna hang out you know how to contact me." Selena said in her normal perky tone and then tossed me a drachma. She smiled at me one last time and left.

* * *

Later that day I was walking home with Percy. We walked in the door and the apartment was completely silent.

"Percy, are your parents home?" I asked Percy grinned

"Nope just you and me moms working over time and Paul goes to the library after school to grade papers it's quiet there and apparently I'm insanely loud." Percy shrugged when he said that last part makes me wonder if he knows how loud he actually is.I won't go into detail on our date because it wasn't so erm... appropriate if you get what I mean ( ;  
**Sorry it was sort I'm up past my bedtime again and I didn't have much time to write on school is blocked so I write on Google docs and past it in but tomorrow is our last day of school then were on Christmas brake so my chapter will be much longer and this should be the last boring chapter unless i get writer block so please put ideas in the comments and thank you so mutch for reading.**


	4. authors note

**Mackenzie you are my editor if those things need to be fixed i sent you the documents in google docs.**  
**Thanks for the constructive criticism everybody not just you cuz. **  
**I'm no longer posting till my editor actually edits cuz im tired of getting yelled at for mistakes, but thank you for correcting me, that way i can get more comments telling me to write more but chapter four is already written just waiting to be edited.**


	5. Chapter 6

**I'm not a good writer this is the last chapter before this fanfic is officially cancelled but the chapter was already written so here it is don't complain abought writing mistakes like I said earlier I won't be writing a story ever again I have some good ideas but I'm not good at making them into a story.**

**disclaimer i don't own pjo all rights belong to rick riordan**

**3 Weeks later.**

I looked down at the little stick in my hand with the little pink plus sign. A baby I'm gonna have a baby. Oh gods how am I going to tell Percy, would he leave me. No Percy would never abandon his child or me , I hope.

I grabbed my cell phone for demigods (It's just a cell phone they give campers so they can make calls without attracting monsters.) I clicked the 2 button and then the call button. RING RING RING come on pick up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said yes she answered.

"Thalia get over here now, it's an emergency." I said on the verge of tears.

"Annabeth is everything OK I'm coming over now just tell me everything when you get there." I heard the line go dead.

I broke down and cried what am I going to do I can't raise a kid but I can't abort it and I can't put it up for adoption every time I see a missing picture or a little model in a magazine I'll wonder is that my baby. I grew up without my real mother and I won't let that happen to my baby.

_**DING DONG.**_

I heard by door bell ring.

** (Ps. annabeth has her own apartment Athena bought her so she could be close to work and show up every day or whenever Aphrodite decided that she needs more marble statues of herself.) **

I didn't have to even go to the door Thalia walked right in.

"Annabeth is everything OK." she keeled down next to me and I slid her the test.

"Oh Annabeth. Gods what are you gonna do, did you tell Percy." Thalia said.

"No lets call Nico two I think Percy won't faint is there's another man in the room." I said laughing at that last part.

Thalia picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Nico get over here Annabeth's Knocked-up and she wants us to go tell Percy with her." she said quickly then hung up i don't think he got to even say anything. All the sudden Nico appeared in the middle of my living room floor.

"GODS NICO YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME STOP SHADOW TRAVELING GODS DAMN IT!" Thalia screamed. Nico looked at me.

"So how was he." he laughed.

"PERVERT." I screamed. Thalia couldn't stop laughing my face burned red with both embarrassment and anger.

"If you two will stop behaving like children we have to go tell Percy. I'll drive." I said trying not to scream at them to shut up.

"No I'll just shadow travel us." Nico said casually before me or Thalia could say anything he grabbed our wrists and next thing I knew we were standing in the middle of Percys living room floor where we saw the shocked faces of sally and Paul who were playing monopoly.

"Um were looking for Percy." Nico hesitated "He's in his room." Paul said still staring at us like we were aliens.

"Cool," Thalia stated then dragged us to Percy's room. We walked in to see Percy playing Xbox. "Hey when did you guys get here?" Percy asked puzzled.

"Annabeth has something to tell you." Thalia said plopping down on his bed.

"Percy...Um..." I stuttered Nico slapped me in the arm. "I'm pregnant." I then noticed sally in the doorway and Percy was passed out on the floor.


End file.
